


Safety first

by StarAndMoon (TheDarkestStar)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestStar/pseuds/StarAndMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"… Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore - the man's such a Mudblood-lover - and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do. . . ."</p><p>Dialogue between Narcissa and Lucius on June 4th, 1991.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety first

“Narcissa, darling, but it is the best option for him! Just think about it. A pureblood, noble school; much better educational program; better environment to grow up in; better prospects…“ Lucius sounded resolute, but his eyes were focused on his hands, avoiding his wife’s stare.

“Lucius,  _darling_ , this speech might work on Draco, who is ten, but don’t insult  _me_  with your lies. Karkaroff’s school? Much better prospects? Really? Don’t think I don’t know what this is all about.” 

At last, Lucius looked up at her, his face paler than usual, illuminated by the candlelight, looking slightly older and much more tired.

“No one knows its location, Narcissa.”

“I am aware of that, yes.”

“Karkaroff spent years turning it into a fortress. Who’s going to protect him otherwise?  _Dumbledore_? He will be too busy protecting mudbloods and plotting his way to overthrow the Ministry. No. The decision has been made. Let’s go to sleep now.” He blew out the candle.

With a slight movement of hand, Narcissa lit it up again.

“Sure, it is the safest place. _For Karkaroff_. Do you think, if the Dark Lord returns, he will even hesitate to use our son as a bargaining chip to ensure his own survival?”

“The Dark Lord is dead. He will not return.”

“Look me in the eye, Lucius, and tell me you honestly believe that. We don’t need fortresses or headmasters to protect our son.  _We_  will protect him. In Hogwarts, he will be safe.”

“So what, you think Dumbledore is our best choice?”

“I didn’t say  _Dumbledore_. I said  _Hogwarts_. I’m sure certain things can be arranged.”

“I already told Draco he’s going to Durmstrang. He was so excited.”

“Lucius, he is ten! He was excited about baking apple pies yesterday.”

Lucius looked at Narcissa for a long minute, not saying anything. Finally, Narcissa took his hands into hers.

“So what do we tell him now?" Lucius sighed, gently clenching his wife's hands. "That we just… changed our minds?” 

“Well, we’ll tell him we talked about it, and I said I don’t want him to… be that far away from me. Don’t worry, he’ll be as much excited about being in Slytherin as he was about Durmstrang, I promise you.”

Lucius's stare was still focused on their hands. His voice was now quieter, his features softened.

“…You know, that Harry Potter boy is the same age as Draco.”

“Yes, I remember.”

“Surely he will come study to Hogwarts, right under Dumbledore’s wing.”

“Where was he, all these years?”

“I heard they hid him, somewhere with a Muggle family.”

“Oh. Well then, he’ll surely need someone to help him assimilate in  _our world._ ”

“Yes, I suppose he will.”

“Good night, Lucius.”

“Good night, darling.”

Lucius blew the candle once again, covered his wife with a blanket and watched her fall asleep, until his eyes started to get heavy and he himself began to drowse. 

They must’ve slept no more than two hours before a loud demanding voice woke them up.

“Mom!! Dad!!! I think there is a niffler in my closet!!!”

“There are no nifflers in this house, Draco.” Lucius wasn't sounding too sure, but didn’t bother to open his eyes. Narcissa moved his hand to free some space for their son.

“Mom, are we going to fly on brooms today?” Draco turned his head towards his mother, visibly unsatisfied with his father’s response.

“Of course we will, honey.” Narcissa hugged his son tightly, and kissed him on the forehead. “Go back to sleep now. You do want to be rested on your big day, right?”

 

 


End file.
